Take a hint
by terig
Summary: [It was Christmas Eve currently on Earth and the USS Enterprise had been unable to make it back to Earth in time for the holidays due to the untimely arrival of a Klingon warship. Therefore the crew had decided to throw a party for all the personnel onboard the federation ship.] Or the one where Chekov is harassed. Inspired by the song "Take a hint"


**A/N: Hello dear internet friends. This is a story that popped into my head whilst listening to the song "** Take a Hint **" I do hope you like it.**

 ** _Warning: there is some non-consensual content in this story for a little while. Nothing graphic but just warning ya._**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters**

 **Read up!**

Chekov was not amused to say the least.

It was Christmas Eve currently on Earth and the USS Enterprise had been unable to make it back to Earth in time for the holidays due to the untimely arrival of a Klingon warship. Therefore the crew had decided to throw a party for all the personnel onboard the federation ship.

All the crewmen: human and extraterrestrial alike, were currently drinking some variation of an alcoholic beverage. Some were chugging it down like it was going to disappear if they stopped, _Scotty_ , and others were sensibly nursing their drink to prevent making a fool of themselves, _a somewhat disappointed looking Captain._

Yes. All were drinking. All but Pavel Andreievich Chekov.

The 17 year old Russian whiz kid had been denied the access to alcohol by the _good_ captain himself. Chekov couldn't really be mad at Kirk though, the man was only doing his job: although that did mean Chekov was left out on all the fun so he still resolutely called the Captain a " **глупый** **человек** " in his mind. He only felt a slight pang of guilt for the thought.

The young navigator was so sick of being treated as such: **young**. So he was 17, it wasn't a big deal. Many of those on the ship today had no doubt drank at his age too and Chekov had said as much to the Captain when he told Pavel he wasn't allowed to drink. But Kirk had stood firm and so Chekov had no choice but to accept his very boring, very sober fate.

Pavel was currently sat at a table in the corner of the room by himself as Sulu had just excused himself to go to the bathroom. Sulu and he were extremely close, they'd loosely known each other in the academy and now that their stations were right beside each other the pair soon found themselves with a fully fledged friendship. They did everything together and Sulu was the only one who didn't treat Pavel like a kid, although he had still refused to buy a drink for Chekov when he'd asked. _Some friend he is_ Pavel internally huffed to himself.

Chekov was so absorbed in his moping that he didn't notice the two men slipping into the seats on either side of him until the one on the right cleared his throat loud enough to be heard over the pumping Jingle Bells dubstep remix that someone had chosen to play through the speakers.

Pavel whipped his head around to see a smirking man from engineering, if his red shirt was anything to go by, blatantly checking him out. "Hey there cutie, names Marvyn Clarke. Remember it cause you'll be screaming it later." The man reeked of booze as he tried, and failed, to seductively wink at Chekov whilst blowing him a kiss.

Before Pavel had a chance to respond to the man's disgusting greeting there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to his left to come face to face with yet another man who'd clearly been bathing in alcohol as the smell was practically oozing out of his pores.

"M'names Vincent Wright 'nd you can call me Vince baby." At least this man was slightly more intoxicated and less interested in Pavel by the looks of it compared to Marvyn. Chekov shook his head and turned to stare into his drink, hoping Sulu would be returning soon.

"I am not interested."

The men either hadn't heard Pavel's response or were simply choosing to ignore it as the Russian suddenly found a hand from each man being placed on his knees. They began a slow ascent up his thigh.

"C'mon baby, we just wanna have some fun with ya." Chekov's ear felt uncomfortably moist as Marvyn whispered directly into it to make sure Pavel heard his words.

The young navigator shot out of his seat and stepped away from the pair. "Get your hands off of me!" Chekov was proud that his voice had sounded firm and hadn't wavered. He hadn't let his distress become visible: yet.

Marvyns face contorted momentarily from one of drunken lust to that of rage. The man stood up from his seat, which caused his slightly more drunken companion to also stand up shortly afterwards. Both men now stood at their impressive heights of at least 6ft each, Marvyn standing an inch or two taller than Vincent. Chekov gulped: nothing his 5ft8in couldn't take on...

Vincent began to sway out of time with the music towards Pavel who was frozen in place. The man stood at Chekovs front and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the smaller male tightly to his chest with his arms pinned to his side. The navigator tried to get away from the man who was currently trapping him in his arms, yet he was helpless to escape.

Then there was a second set of hands on his body, only these ones were coming from behind. Marvyn had snuck up behind him whilst Vincent had him trapped and unable to get away. Now the slightly larger of the two males was free to do what he liked. And he damn well did what he liked.

Pavel let out a yelp as Marvyn began to grind his crotch against his back. "Yeah, you like that baby?" Chekov wasn't entirely sure if it was Vincent or Marvyn speaking in his ear at that moment, although it was most likely Marvyn, because he was too busy trying to escape the vile sandwich of drunken testosterone he'd found himself in the centre of.

"Get your hands off me or I vill punch you in your **уродливые** **свинья** **лицо** **!** " Pavel could feel his eyes beginning to well up, tell tale signs that he would soon be crying. Why did this have to happen to him? He'd never done _anything_ to deserve this harassment. _Where was Sulu, where was anyone?_

Maybe they could all see what was happening to the navigator right now and were simply happy to watch. They were probably all sick of his constant mispronouncing of words, sick of how he always said " _Keptin on ze bridge_ " no matter what, but most of all they were probably sick of him. Chekov knew that a lot of people resented him due to his knowledge and the fact that he was the youngest member in Starfleet, having enrolled at the age of only 14.

Tears finally started to roll down his face as he accepted his fate. No one would be coming to help him because no one cared enough. _Not even Sulu?_ Vincent must have noticed a change in Pavel's body as he moved his head so that he could gaze down at the weeping male. When Vincent finally registered that Chekov was crying he immediately pulled away and began to ramble.

"Naw man I- I can't do it. He's- god _Marvyn_ he's jus' a kid. What the fuck man geroff of him." Vincent stumbled over to Marvyn, who was still grinding against Pavel like his life depended on it. His fingers digging into his hips so tightly that Chekov had no doubt that there would be bruises.

Now that Pavel's arms were no longer imprisoned he set about saving himself. Using all of his strength he stabbed his elbow full force into Marvyn's side. The largest male groaned and stumbled backwards slightly, giving Chekov just the opportunity he needed.

Without hesitation Pavel let his anger with the situation take full control. He swung his foot around to connect with Marvyns chest, successfully knocking the wind out of him. Continuing on with his assault Chekov closed his hand into a fist and threw it with all his might.

His knuckle connected head on with Marvyns nose and caused the man to scream in pain and fall to the ground: blood pouring down his face like a strange little waterfall. Vincent stared wide eyed at the navigator as though having seen him for the first time. Pavel made unwavering eye contact with him.

"I _told_ you that if you did not remove your hands I vould punch you in ze face." The Russian took one step towards Vincent and that was all it took for him to go running. Not that he got too far of course.

The crack of Sulu's fist against Vincent's jaw was the most toe curlingly painful sound in the world. It was only then that Chekov realised that the music was no longer playing and that the entirety of the bridge crew, as well as every other crew member, was currently staring at Pavel.

"Chekov, what the _hell_ happened?" At the sound of the Captains voice Pavel winced and turned his gaze to the leader of the enterprise. However instead of being met with anger, all he saw in the Captains face was confusion and a small amount of understanding. Almost as though he knew what Pavel was about to say.

"Keptin, these men vere trying, well they vere, sexually assaulting me and I vas-"

"Lieutenant Marvyn Clarke explain yourself right now or so help me I will blast you out through an airlock and file it as an accident to startfleet!"

The room was eerily silent as all heads turned to the engineer in question. For a moment Pavel was confused as to why the Captain hadn't questioned Vincent, but when he turned his head around he noticed that Vincent was no more than an unconscious body on the ground.

"Captain I- I can explain. I was- _we_ were just looking for something fun to do because we were bored and the kid looked like he could use a good time so I suggested- _we_ decided to you know..." Marvyn's explanation dragged off into excruciatingly awkward dead air.

"No Lieutenant I don't understand. What I **do** understand however is that you were sexually assaulting a minor _and_ a commanding officer all in one go. You tried to _force_ a 17 year old to engage in sexual acts with you simply because you were **_bored_**! Never in all my life have I been so disappointed and disgusted with a crew member than I am with you right now. Security take him to the brig before I do something violent and _very_ against regulation."

Two males walked towards Marvyn and roughly pulled him out of the room, while another two dragged the unconscious body of Vincent out the door behind the others.

Pavel remained motionless and silent. His heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach was doing overzealous summersaults, making the urge to puke a very likely possibility. The adrenaline from fighting drained from his system and his body crumpled to the ground.

Sulu was by his side in an instant, whispering reassuring and calming words in his ear. Strong arms tucked under him as he was hoisted upwards against a very warm and sturdy chest. Pavel placed his head in the crook of Sulu's neck, breathing in the smell of him in the hope it would calm his rapidly beating heart.

Chekov could feel Sulu's pulse with his cheek; he feels the way it beats at an elevated rate in a combination of worry over Chekov and exertion as he jogs down the enterprise halls to the medbay.

"You're okay, you're okay Pasha. I've got you."

Those are the last words Pavel hears before he falls into unconsciousness.

*STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK*

Blinding white light is the first thing Pavel is greeted to when he wakes up. Groaning slightly as the harsh sight assaults his sensitive eyes he turns his head to the side to avoid the glare.

Now the sight at the side of him is much more welcome. Sulu is slumped over in a chair at the side of his bed, head lolling forwards in a position that no doubt will leave a kink in his necks for days. His left hand is dangling over the edge of the armrest while his right hand is clutching tightly to Chekov's. The sight makes the Russian grin a little to himself.

"I don't know why you're grinning. The poor lad has gone through hell the past 3 days." Doctor McCoys voice startles Chekov, causing him to jump and accidently rip his hand away from Sulu's grip.

The once sleeping man jolts awake and stares at Chekov with shock for a mere microsecond before shooting up to wrap him in his arms.

"God Pavel I was so fucking worried. Don't you ever do that again!" Sulu pulled away so he could look at him. The navigator gazed at his friend: he saw the past _3 days_ of worry etched onto Sulu's face. He watched as a tear rolled down the side of that worried face.

"I am sorry Hikaru. I did not mean to vorry you. I am a terrible friend." Pavel's voice was a little rough sounding due to lack of use the past few days.

Sulu placed his hand at the side of Pavel's face, his thumb brushing along his jawline. "Yeah, you are."

Chekov didn't know what to do. Sulu's voice had sounded so tender, so full of affection. And the way his thumb kept moving along the side of his face was wholly distracting and confusing but entirely too pleasant.

Just then Captain Kirk burst into the room, having apparently been informed by Bones that _the kid was awake_. Sulu ripped his hand away and awkwardly cleared his throat as he took a step back from the bed. Chekov felt the blush on his cheeks as he contemplated everything that had just transpired between Sulu and himself. Clearly they had certain matters to discuss, but not now.

"Chekov! So good to see you awake at last."

"It is good to be awake Keptin."

"Look I hate to do this to you so suddenly, but could you tell us what happened the other night?"

Chekov spent the next half an hour describing everything to the 3 other males in the room. Dr McCoy was quite verbal in his disgust and rage on the matter while Kirk and Sulu remained more stoic in their rage.

When all was said and done Pavel couldn't look at the others. "I thought they vere going to rape me, I thought you wouldn't care. I thought you'd left me..."

Complete and utter silence. No one spoke a single syllable, only the sound of various medical machines could be heard. Finally after a tense 30 seconds Bones broke the air.

"I'm gunna throw them into the sun. Just you try and stop me Jim and you'll be joining them." No one was quite sure if the doctor was being serious or not. Regardless Pavel suddenly snorted out in laughter.

He laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down his face and his lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen and still he continued to laugh. The Captain and Doctor left the room so that Sulu and Chekov were the only two remaining.

"Pavel. Did you really mean that?" The hurt in Sulu's voice abruptly cut off Chekov's laughter and he turned his eyes towards his friend.

"Mean vhat?"

"The part- the not caring thing. Did you honestly believe we wouldn't care? That **_I_** wouldn't care?"

Now that was a question. Had he honestly believed that the crew wouldn't care if two men raped him, in all honestly: "No, deep down I did not believe it. I knew you vould care Hikaru."

Sulu took a step towards him. "Pavel, I know what I'm about to do is so wrong," Another step forwards, "and you'll probably hate me afterwards for it." Sulu was now directly at Chekov's side.

"I'm sorry." Before Chekov could even process what Sulu was talking about the older male had leant down and pressed his lips against Pavel's own.

The kiss was soft, a fleeting brush of lips. Gone as quickly as it had started. Leaving Chekov's head spinning and pining for more.

"Oh god Pavel I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that-"

"Hikaru-"

"-this is literally the worst possible timing for this. I should've done it at the party like I'd planned-"

"Hikaru liste-"

"-maybe then you wouldn't have been assaulted and none of this would've happened. It's all my faul-"

" _Hikaru Sulu you are not listening to me!_ "

Chekov's loud outburst finally shut the helmsman up so that he could speak. "Hikaru none of zis is your fault, it is the men Marvyn and Vincent's fault."

"Yeah but-"

"There vill be no buts, now let me finish." Pavel took a deep intake of air to calm his nerves. "Hikaru, I am- I am glad you kissed me."

Chekov now had Sulu's unwavering attention on him, his intense gaze a little nerve wrecking but the navigator ploughed on. "I- I do not understand vhy I feel like zis, and I may need time. But I know zhat I want zis."

"Pavel look I get that you're only saying this cause you don't want to hurt my feelings but please don't. I'll just leave and we can pretend this never happened." Sulu whirled around and made to move away. Chekov reacted on instinct.

His hand clasped around Sulu's wrist and he used his grip to pull the helmsman towards him. Body caught off guard Sulu stumbled and fell half onto the bed which Chekov was lying in. Pavel moved while he still had the element of surprise and crashed his mouth against Sulu's own.

This kiss was just as fleeting as the first but it had the effect Chekov was looking for. "Hikaru, _please_ take a hint."

Sulu stared down at Pavel in shock for a few seconds before asking, "Are you sure?"

Chekov nodded his head and that was all the confirmation Sulu needed for a huge grin to split across his face.

*STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK**STAR_TREK*

Months later Sulu and Chekov are still together and going strong. Lieutenant Marvyn Clarke was kicked out of Starfleet and he was removed from the enterprise as soon as the opportunity to get rid of him arose. Lieutenant Vincent Wright was given extensive time in the brig before being released to continue duty on the enterprise purely on the bases that the man explained how he'd objected to the idea of coming onto Chekov and in retaliation Marvyn had gotten him blind drunk.

Anytime the Russian navigator passed Vincent in the hallways the taller man would turn his head away in shame and Chekov would continue on as though he didn't know the man. He liked that system.

However Pavel has the odd day where the memories of what happened that night at the Christmas Eve party leave him feeling very insecure and jumpy about contact.

On days like that Sulu will keep a respectable distance, almost like they were only friends again. The only difference being that he'll take every opportunity to say one little phrase.

 _It's okay Pasha. I'm here. I took the hint._

 **THE END**

 **A/N: I hope you liked this story and I'd love it if you gave me a review of your thoughts.**

 _Translations:_

глупый человек = stupid man

уродливые свинья лицо = ugly pig face

 ***note that I did get these from google translate so I apologise if they are wrong***

 **Until next time:**

 **Peace.**


End file.
